Cooler
Cooler is the older brother of Frieza, and the main antagonist of the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie, with an emulation of him acting as the anatgonist of the sixth. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' Cooler appears in the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Frieza destroying planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pods coming from the planet, a space pod containing the baby Goku. Cooler tells his men to let it go, because he believed that it was Frieza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Goku would become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. When Cooler found out about this, he and a few of his best forces headed to Earth to restore his family's honor. Cooler confronts Goku, and tries to blast Gohan, but Goku gets in the way of the blast. Krillin takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu Bean to heal Goku. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him. Gohan eventually gets to Goku and gives him a Senzu Bean. Goku confronts Cooler, now fully healed, and finds that Cooler had beaten Piccolo. Goku begins to fight in rage, and is able to keep up, but Cooler reveals that he has one more form than Frieza, and transforms. After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly, and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaioken form either. Cooler begins destroying things all over, and in the process kills a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, Cooler finds that he cannot keep up with him, so summons up a ball of energy, to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. Goku uses a Kamehameha and pushes Cooler back, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler realizes that Goku was that baby in the space pod twenty years ago and he was a fool to have let the space pod go over twenty years prior. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' An emulation of Cooler appears Dragon Ball Z movie: Return of Cooler as the main anatgonist. Goku is told to go to planet Namek by Dende, who senses that something is wrong there. Goku is confronted by a Metallic Cooler on Namek. Meta-Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Nameks as a bio-fuel for the metal planet, the Big Gete Star. After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Meta-Cooler will just regenerate after he is attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Meta-Cooler. Then, as Meta-Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives, and begins to help Goku fight Meta-Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Meta-Cooler. Vegeta and Goku are quickly outmatched when thousands of Meta-Cooler attack, and brought to the core of the metallic planet, where the star leeches their energy. Goku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Meta-Cooler creates a giant body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Meta-Cooler is hit by the blast, which causes the star to explode. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Cooler later returns again in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as a Ghost Warrior. He, alongside his brother Frieza, Lord Slug and Turles team up because they all want to kill the people who humiliated them. Cooler fights Goku and is later killed. However in alternate ending Cooler ends up killing Goku. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Cooler made a brief cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumably defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains. Powers & Abilities Like many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Though he was inferior to Frieza (during the Frieza Saga) while in his base form he is stronger than him in his Fifth Form. He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a Death Ball much like Frieza (though Cooler claims he can gather energy a lot faster than he can), and can fly. Like his brother, Cooler is able to transform. Cooler has a stronger fifth form that his brother didn't have. Power Level Cooler is shown fighting on par with base Goku and Frieza states that no one has power equal to him 50%, meaning that Cooler's power is at least around 3,000,000 and his maximum is at most slightly less than 60,000,000. Cooler in his fifth form is stated to have a power level of 470,000,000 in a V-Jump for Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is far superior to his brother's 120,000,000 (during the Frieza Saga), or the 150,000,000 power level Goku had as a Super Saiyan on Namek. The multiplier for Cooler's fifth form is more than 20x but less than 50x. In his Ghost state he is able to briefly fight against Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku (after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler in his 5th form has become strong enough to defeat Pikkon, who at one point had been strong enough to defeat Super Perfect Cell (during the Cell Games Saga). Forms Forms 1 and 2 Cooler never displays these forms during the series, though they are mentioned to exist in Weekly Shonen Jump. True Form The main form that Cooler uses, it is the form that he first appeared in, his power in this form is similar to that of Base Goku. 100% Full Power Cooler briefly takes on this form while powering up into his Fifth Form. He is not as muscular as Frieza, likely because he is not as powerful as him. Fifth Form A form which Cooler discovered before Frieza, this state is his most powerful form and seems to be Frieza's species equivalent of a Super Saiyan. He is said to have a power level of 470,000,000 in this form. This form is even stronger Frieza's final form. Ghost Warrior Cooler takes this form in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans and it's remake, he takes the form after being brought back by Hatchiyack. Meta-Cooler Cooler takes this form in The Return of Cooler, his body becomes more metallic after being one with the Big Gete Star, allowing Cooler to mass-produce his clones in order to attack the Z fighters and destroy the new Namek. Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his attack, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind, and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced. Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. One similarity he has with his brother is that Cooler is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Frieza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Frieza did. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Titular Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains